Some image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic system wherein an electrostatic latent image is formed on a uniformly charged outer circumferential surface of a photosensitive drum and the electrostatic latent image is formed by toner to obtain an image. A developer carrying body supplies the photosensitive drum with a developer containing toner and carrier.
Such image forming apparatus may operate with a counter developing scheme, by which the direction of movement of the developer carrying body and the direction of movement of the photosensitive drum are opposite to each other between the developer carrying body and the photosensitive drum.